Lustclan's Demise
by Nightfall-the-cat
Summary: After Scourge's army defeated the clans, a select group of Bloodclan cats where sent to the forest to do what they pleased with the former clan cats left. These cats chose to build a clan based on the one thing that can control any cat, Lust. They became Lustclan, using the lesser desired cats as slaves to fill their every need. Will the slaves revolt? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiences:**

 **LustClan:**

 _Leader:_ Saber- A large white tom with a battle scarred pelt. Finds pleasure in raping toms in the forest. Large dick / bisexual (His toy is Smokey)

 _Deputy:_ Quiver- A long legged cream tabby she cat. Has orgasms often, and enjoys teaching the female apprentices in the art of mating. /lesbian (Her toy is Sasha)

 _Medicine cat_ (the medicine cat is only available for the leader and deputy to mate with, unless given permission to another cat): Sage: A beautiful munchkin siamese she cat. Loves to lead on other toms. /straight

 _Fighters:_ fighters are higher ranked than hunters, and are more likely to receive a toy

Clawtail- A dark tabby tom with muscular shoulders and amber eyes. Is the cat that breaks in any female rogues or loners captured for slavery. /straight (His toy is Dewdrop)

Ox- A large brown and white tom. Prefers to fuck his females in the ass. /straight (His toy is Lana)

Tony- One of the more desired toms in the clan. Saber's favorite cat to mate with. He prefers to mate with Lemon/ bisexual

Void- A grey tom with darker flecks scattered across his pelt. Enjoys torturing his cats. /bisexual

Dagger- A pale tabby tom with icy blue eyes. He prefers his cats to be tied up. /straight

 _Hunters:_

Dogfang- A mousy brown tom with a ragged pelt and a long fang. Prefers she cats when they are in heat. / straight

Toxin and Venom- the two twin she cats are completely black with green eyes and short pelts. They enjoy group sex. /bisexual

Oak- Short, dark brown tom with a large dick. /prefers to mate with queens. /straight

Flame- a fluffy tom with a fiery red coat. Where it not for his excellent sense of smell, he would have become a toy. Enjoys mating with the medicine cat /bisexual

 _Apprentices:_

Joey: Large ginger tabby tom. 11 moons

Branch: light brown tom with a crooked tail. 11 moons

Weed: a small, grey tabby tom with green eyes and long claws. Is unusually quiet. 7 moons

 _Queens:_

Lana- small cream she cat, mother to Ox's kits Bear and Sandy (is a toy)

Blossoming Rose: pretty tortoiseshell she cat, mother of Saber's kits, Cumstream and Pleasantmoan.

 _Toys:_

Smokey- a small grey scottish fold tom. Is very submissive

Sasha- A fluffy calico she cat with a bobbed tail. Used to be a kittypet.

Dewdrop: A thin blue she cat with large eyes. Was a gift from Bloodclan in the city

 _Slaves:_

Silverpelt: A silver, white she cat with a long, sleek pelt. Enjoys her status

Raven: A small black she cat with white paws. Just turned 6 moons

Worm: a small, hairless sphinx cat. Most are repulsed by her, except Tony.

Leaf: a thick fluffy cinnamon brown tom with a blue collar. Was recently captured

 **If you would like to add in your own OC, please fill out the form:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Description:**

 **Would you like a mating scene to be written with them in it?**

 **Any other info i need to know:**


	2. Chapter 2

Raven cowered to the ground as Lustclan gathered around for her celebration, if one could call it that. Raven was 6 moons old, and it was time for her to become a slave of Lustclan, subject to their rape and torture whenever they pleased.

"Cats of Lustclan!" Saber called out from where he sat in the clearing, his cats all gathered in front of him. "We are gathered here today to celebrate Raven's movement from a kit in the nursery…" he paused, the clan cats waiting to see what her rank would be. "AND INTO THE SLAVE DEN!" There was a unanimous cheer throughout the crowd. Raven shivered.

The clan had recently lost many slaves as they had tried to escape, and were immediately killed to teach the a lesson to the others. Ever since then, the cats without toys had been desperate for new slaves.

"As many of you know," Saber continued," Our ways demand that any kit entering apprenticeship, whether it be as a slave, toy, fighter, or hunter, must have their virginity taken from them by their leader." Saber looked down at Raven with a smirk. "Raven, do you accept the role of Lustclan's slave, obeying every way a cat asks you to pleasure them, no matter what?" Saber pulled the kit close to him, looking at her expectantly for an answer.

Raven opened her mouth, but no words came out. There was a sharp pain in her tail as Saber poked his claws into it, and she let out a crie. "Yes, I agree! I agree!"

"Then by the power invested in me," he said loudly, standing up," I declare you an official slave of Lustclan. It is now time for me to take your virginity, so that you may learn how to please any and all clanmates better than you." He swatted her butt, forcing her to move forward. Sabre and Raven made their way to the center of the group of cats, and as Sabre's paw forced her back down into a hunting crouch, she whimpered.

Raven whimpered quietly as Sabre traced her core with his hard member. She felt a tingling inside her, and was flooded with guilt as she realised the action had brought her pleasure. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Sabre trusted his member into her, and she cried out in pain, digging her claws into the grass, where everyone watched.

"You're very tight, little one," he said, leaning down to grab the nape of her neck. "We'll soon change that," he laughed, and began to pump faster. Raven could feel im against her walls, and it wasn't long once he reached her barrier. He slowly pulled his member back, then thrust as hard as he could, tearing through the barrier. Raven cried out in pain, tears welling in her eyes. Sabre pulled out fast, and just as he did, an eruption of cum shot out of him. He smiled, his member now covered in cum and Raven's blood.

"Smokey." he called out to his toy tom. "Come lick me clean." Smokey obeyed, licking the leader's cock clean with soft strokes of his tongue.

"Take her to the slave den!" the deputy, Quiver called out to some cats. They grasped her by the scruff and tossed her into a dirt den with hardly any bedding. Raven began to sob once they had left, her core throbbing and her pride stolen.


	3. Echosong's Threesome

If you asked the cats of Lustclan who the most desired she cat was, they'd respond with Echosong. Unlike most of the slaves in the Clan, the beautiful Siamese/Scottish fold had joined willingly, and her willingness to fuck had rivaled even some of Lustclan's horniest warriors. Many cats would have chosen her as a toy, where it not for the fact that she couldn't have kits. So she was left in the slave den, though she was treated better than most of the other slaves.

It was a sunny day in Lustclan, and Echosong found herself in need of a drink. Being a slave, she wasn't allowed out of camp without supervision, so she turned to the closest cats she could find, the sister hunters Toxin and Venom

"Oh Toxinnn. Venommm'" she called out in a sing-song voice, slinking up to the sisters. The she cats looked up from where they sat. "Would you two mind taking me out to the lake for a drink? I'm just so... thirsty. And since I am just a lowly slave, I need supervision." Echosong's tail ran along Venom's flank. Venom nodded.

"We'd love to," Toxin said, standing up with her sister. Echosong smiled as she noticed the two she cats' begin to drip juices from their cores.

"Excellent," she purred, turning around and walking towards the camp exit, holding her tail high so that the sisters caught an excellent view of her hole.

The cats padded out of camp. As they furthered farther from the camp, Echosong heard the cats behind her talking quietly, and she smiled, knowing what was about to come.

Echosong was knocked to the ground as Venom pounced on her, and felt as the cat's tail brushed up against her core. Toxin moved to the front of Echosong and whispered in her ear," You're quite the eye candy for a whore slave" Echosong let a little moan escape her mouth as Venom nosed her core, which was rapidly getting wetter. Toxin smiled and looked at her sister. "Flip her over." Venom obeyed, puling her muzzle away and flipping Echosong effortlessly over onto her back.

Toxin purred and hopped on top of the sex slave. She licked Echosong's chest, and slowly moved down to her nipples. The dark she cat licked one of the nipples, then bit down on it, and began to suck. Echosong gasped, and at the same time she did, Venom pushed her long tail into her core. It slid in easily, her being loose from many moons of fucking the clan.

Venom slid her long tail deep into the she cat, going past her G spot, and deep into parts of Echosong that had never been touched before that day. Echosong moaned loudly, and she shuffled her legs in delight.

Toxin moved to another of Echosong's nipples, licking it rougher than before. She began to suck at it, and she found herself turned on by the Siamese's moans. Toxin's own core began to drip with juices, and moved forwards, stopping as she positioned her core just Echosong's head.

"Lick it, you dirty slut," Toxin demanded. The juices dripped from her and onto Echosong's muzzle. Echosong lapped thirstily at Toxin's core, and soon the huntress was moaning in pleasure.

Venom found herself turned on by the two cats. She pulled her tail out of Echosong and lowered herself onto her, grinding her own core with Echosong's. Echosong found this pleasurable, and with her muzzle buried inside of Toxin's core, she let out a deep moan. Toxin felt vibrations throughout her body as the she cat moaned inside her, and she let out an explosion of cum seeping out onto Echosongs mouth and muzzle. This caused a chain reaction, as Echosong then began to cum, and then Venom.

Venom moaned loudly, continuing to grind as her cum mixed with Echosong's. Toxin moved her now tender core away from the slave, and moved to join her sister in the grinding. Soon, the she cats grew hot and tired, and all three fell asleep where the were, Venom and Toxin's cores still touching Echosong as the three dozed, covered in cum.

Author's Note: The character Echosong belongs to Silent-Step on Amino.


End file.
